Reality Check
by katy1986
Summary: A new discovery by the ARC leads to whole new realm of possabilities... And two new faces help bring a reign of terror to an end. NEW STORY. UPDATED Chapter 2
1. Ch1 Reality Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters from the show. I only own the original characters in this fic.

AN: With Family Connections coming to an end this is a new fic I'm working on, it wont be updated until my other fic is finished. Let me know what you all think. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 1

Reality Bites.

The ARC

"What's the count now?" Nick Cutter asked walking up to James Lester who was standing looking at the anomaly detector.

"Over 500 sir" a young guy sitting in front of the machine replied as he looked over at Lester and Cutter. "And there are more opening by the minute and they are coming out of everyone of them" the guy whispered zooming in on the latest anomaly to open and watching as 30+ predators came through. "This is really bad" the guy whispered.

"Cutter what can we do?" Lester asked as Cutter shook his head in bewilderment as he turned back to the screen that Aiden was watching.

"The rate these anomalies are opening?" Cutter sighed shaking his head. "There is no way we can combat them, this is an extinction rate disaster" Cutter sighed as another three anomalies opened up.

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?" Lester asked looking at Cutter in shock as he shook his head.

"Look at the amount of anomalies! Even if we sent out one member of the ARC to each anomaly that would still leave 400 odd anomalies open" Cutter sighed as another 4 anomalies flashed on the screen. "Add with the predators and we are screwed" Cutter sighed as the radio crackled.

"Cutter… anyone there?" Stephen Hart's voice flooded through the speaker.

"It's Cutter, Stephen what's wrong?" Nick asked through the radio.

"An anomaly has just opened up in the car park" Stephen rushed out before bullets could be heard through the radio.

"And another one by the labs" a female voice spoke through the radio system.

"This is Lester. Anomalies have opened in the ARC everyone evacuate to the main hub, you have ten minutes till the doors are sealed" Lester spoke not looking at anyone.

"Lester! People by the labs and the car park… Rebecca and Stephen, they won't get here" Cutter yelled looking at Lester.

"I know" Lester sighed looking down before looking back at Nick. "But none of us will survive if I don't do this, where are you going?" Lester yelled out as Nick ran to the door picking up a gun as he went.

"To help Becca and Stephen" Nick replied as a muscled soldier stepped forward.

"I will help" the soldier nodded his head to Nick.

"Thanks Mathew" Cutter smiled as the two ran to the door.

"Cutter, I won't fully seal the room for 20 minutes. If you can get back here with Stephen and Becca we can manually open the door" Lester called out making Nick turn and look at him and smile.

"Thank you" Cutter smiled as he and Mathew ran out the door. "Ok, the labs they will mostly like be unarmed Stephen at least has a weapon" Cutter sighed as the two ran down the corridor, just as they rounded the corner two predators flew at them, Cutter and Mathew's levelled their guns as the two bodies fell they heard someone smack a window they turned to see Becca in one of the labs pointing to the door. Cutter and Mathew ran to the door and opened it. "Are you ok?" Nick asked seeing a cut on her arm still bleeding as he hugged her.

"Yea, I got it off me before it could do much damage" Becca whispered as she stepped out the hug.

"Ok, we have to get to Stephen" Nick sighed as he walked to the door. "His by the parking lot" Nick stated before pulling the door open.

"Wait before we go. I deciphered that email you sent me it's a list of coordinates and pacific frequency's" Becca smiled sadly. "I think they are a list of anomalies that lead to different realities" Becca stated staring at Nick who bowed his head. "You already knew that didn't you?" Becca asked staring at him.

"I had a feeling that was what it was, I think that's where she is doing this from I believe it is one of them realities" Nick sighed leaning his head on the door.

"Who?" Mathew asked looking between Nick and Becca.

"Helen!" Nick sighed. "The top one do you remember its details?" Nick asked looking at Becca to see her nod. "Its repeated a lot, in her diary's. I think that's her main base, instead of going back to the hub I think after we get Stephen we should go there maybe we can stop this at the source" Nick stated as Becca nodded her head.

"That makes sense" Becca sighed shaking her head. "Maybe put a bullet in Helen's head whilst we are at it" Becca sighed dreamingly making Nick and Mathew laugh.

"Ok, let's go get Stephen" Nick smiled before lifting his radio. "Lester seal the door we are not heading back to you we have a theory, Stephen you listening, you with us?" Nick asked down the radio.

"I'm with you, what do you want me to do?" Stephen asked through the radio.

"Stay put we are coming to you as we need to get a car" Nick stated as the radio crackled.

"Got it" Stephen replied.

"Good luck and God speed" Lester spoke through the radio. "Come back alive" Lester finished before it went dead.

"Does he think we willingly want to die?" Mathew asked looking back and forth between Nick and Becca making them laugh.

"Lets go" Becca smiled as Mathew passed her a hand gun.

"Ready?" Nick asked after getting a nod from both of them he opened the door and the three headed towards the car park. The three ran all the way to the car park not finding any predators.

"You guys made it" Stephen sighed seeing the three approach him as he sat against the wall holding his arm.

"You ok?" Becca asked bending down level to him and looking at his arm.

"Yea, it looks like we are matching" Stephen smiled making Becca laugh.

"The twin look, I'm digging it" Becca smiled helping Stephen to his feet as Nick pulled out a bandage.

"Here" Nick smiled wrapping the bandage around Stephen's arm. "We need to get a car" Nick stated.

"My 4x4 is right by the door" Stephen answered before shaking his head. "The only problem is an anomaly is right near it and predators are still coming through it, to get there we are going to have to fight and we are out numbered" Stephen stated looking at all three of them just as they heard footsteps approaching. 15 soldiers rounded the corner.

"We heard your radio transmissions, there was no way we would of made it the hub so instead of running around like headless chickens we thought you guys might need a hand in trying to stop these anomalies" Captain Reynolds stated looking at Nick then Stephen, Mathew and Becca.

"Thank you" Nick smiled tightly. "We need to get to cars but there are predators roving the car park. We have to keep it tight if we leave a gap then they will pounce" Nick stated as everyone nodded levelling their guns as Nick and Stephen both pushed open the doors and started firing. Becca came in between them and levelled her gun and started firing the group formed a barrier and started walking forward.

"Becca my keys are in my back pocket, duck out and grab them" Stephen yelled over the bullets.

"Which pocket?" Becca asked as she ducked down she could hear the bullets flying over her head.

"Left" Stephen yelled. Becca lifted her hand and pulled out the keys.

"Got them" Becca yelled as she looked behind her before standing up directly behind Stephen knowing she would be safe.

"Get in the car and climb over to the drivers side" Nick yelled out, Becca silently did what she was told as she placed the key in the ignition she heard both doors on her left open and shut quickly. "Drive" Nick called from beside her.

"They coming with us?" Becca asked looking out the window to seeing two sets of head lights trailing them.

"Yea" Mathew sighed relaxing back into his seat as they drove out the underground parking lot.

"How many did we lose?" Becca asked looking at Nick to see him shake his head.

"Three" Stephen whispered making Becca look at him shocked. "6 of them got badly injured" Stephen stated looking back at the car behind them worriedly.

"How far away is this anomaly?" Nick asked looking at Becca.

"15 minutes away" Becca replied as she smashed through the barricade to the ARC.

Becca drove in silence looking behind her at the guys following. Becca sighed as she drove the car off the road into a field.

"Crap" Stephen winced holding his arm. "Bit of warning before taking us off road next time Becca" Stephen sighed as Mathew and Nick laughed.

"That's if we have a next time" Becca smiled as she put on the breaks. "We are here" Becca spoke opening her door and grabbing her detector from her pocket as the others got out and raised their weapons just in case, as the other guys pulled up and slowly and sluggishly got out. "Crap" Becca whispered looking at them all in shock.

"You guys head on" Captain Reynolds coughed covering his mouth. "We will cover you, we wont make it much further" Reynolds smiled sadly as Nick looked at them sadly.

"Thank you for helping us" Nick smiled shaking Reynolds hand before nodding at the others before turning back to Becca. "You got it Becca?" Nick asked as Becca shook her head.

"Incoming!" Reynolds yelled making Becca turn in alarm to see predators heading towards them Becca turned back to the detector and hit it making it start to beep.

"Got you" Becca smiled pressing a few more buttons making the anomaly visible.

"Mathew you and Becca go through me and Stephen will follow" Nick yelled as he turned to see the team get overwhelmed with predators. "Now" Nick yelled pushing Becca through and watching as Mathew followed her before levelling his weapon along side Stephen who was starting to look whiter by the minute.

"Go on" Stephen whispered looking at Nick. "They need to seal the anomaly now, Becca won't do it knowing your still here" Stephen whispered. "Go" Stephen yelled as he started to fire at the predators. Nick took one more look at Stephen before stepping through the anomaly.

"Seal it" Nick called out looking at Becca and Mathew.

"But Stephen" Becca whispered looking at Nick.

"Seal it" Nick whispered looking at Becca sadly shaking his head making Becca gasp, just as she raised the detector to close it when two predators came through and attacked Nick.

"No!" Becca screamed.

"Cutter!" Mathew yelled as he started to fire at them killing one as the other ran off. "Becca seal it" Mathew yelled pulling Becca back to the detector she hit a few buttons and the anomaly disappeared. Becca turned to look at Mathew to see him kneeing next to Nick she rushed over.

"Promise me" Nick rasped out. "Find her and stop her" Nick coughed blood bubbling at the side of his mouth.

"You will help us" Becca stated trying not to look at his injuries.

"Becca" Nick sighed making her look at him. "No I won't" Nick whispered bringing tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't around much for you but there was a reason for it, take these" Nick muttered a look of pain running over his face as he handed a bag over as Becca took the bag with tears streaming down her face. "I… I love you" Nick whispered holding his hand to Becca's cheek before it fell limp.

"Dad!" Becca screamed holding him to her as she sobbed bringing tears to Mathew's eyes.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Here it is let me know what you think

Katy x


	2. Ch2 Alert

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the character's from the show the only character's I own are Becca and Mathew.

AN: I have been debating with my self of when to start posting this story and I have decided today. I will try and update every Saturday, the only ones that will defiantly not be an update on are Saturday 19th and 26th July and 2nd of August as I am away and I will not have any internet connection. Thank you for the reviews and alerts on the first chapter. So lets get the ball rolling with this fic. I hope you all enjoy. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 2

Alert

"Becca we need to move the bodies" Mathew whispered as Becca turned to look at him. "This reality's ARC will have detected the anomaly and are properly already on their way" Mathew stated as Becca nodded her head.

"Ok" Becca whispered as they moved Cutters body behind a tree and picked some branches up and covered the body with them before they turned back and grabbed the dead predator and threw the body down in to a ditch out sight. "Lets go, that tree it high enough to be out of sight and easy enough to see when they are gone" Becca sighed stepping back from the body not realising as she did her ID badge for the ARC fell on the ground.

Mathew and Becca quickly climbed the tree, Becca sighed as she rested back on the trunk before sitting down and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Mathew whispered as Becca nodded her head.

"Thanks but I cant talk about this right now" Becca whispered with a lump in her throat. "I cant deal with this right now"

"Ok, well I'm here if you need to talk" Mathew smiled as Becca nodded at him.

"Thanks" Becca whispered quietly before they both grew quiet as they heard voice coming from bellow. Mathew and Becca looked down to see a group of 5 people there, 3 guys and 2 girls.

"The anomaly is this way its really faint" a guy with brown hair that looked like a emo geek.

"Why's it so faint?" another guy asked this one decked out in black military gear and also with brown hair.

"Well I don't know until I get to the anomaly" the geek replied sarcastically.

"Can I shoot him?" the guy asked turning to look at the other guy that was with them who was looking around who was wearing a light brown leather jacket and dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"No we need him to find the anomaly" The guy laughed smiling at the two girls that were near him. The two girls were dressed completely different from each other as well one was wearing jeans and a wrap around leather jacket and the other looked like she was ready for a Moshe pit at a rock concert. "Where is the anomaly Connor?" the guy in the leather jacket asked.

"Its here..." Connor the emo geek answered obviously stumped about something. "Its already been locked" Connor stated as the rest of the team gathered around and looked at the anomaly.

"How?" Becca moved her position in the tree to get a better view of everyone to see the military guy looking at the poor guy holding the detector.

"I don't know, I wasn't here was I Becker. Its not naturally sealed" Connor replied looking over at the guy in the leather jacket. Mathew stood next to Becca in the tree watching the scene in front of them.

"The one in the leather must be the team leader?" Mathew whispered and Becca nodded her head.

"Becker leave it out. Connor are you saying someone else was here?" the guy in charge asked.

"Yes. This anomaly was closed by manipulation the electrical field like we do" Connor stated looking around. "But there's no stationary device like we use, Matt the only time I have seen a mobile device is the one Helen Cutter used to use" Connor stated as everyone looked at him as Becca looked at Mathew.

"Connor please tell your joking... Helen Cutter is dead. Danny watched her die!" the rock chick replied.

"Lucky git" Becca muttered making Mathew snort into his hand.

"I'm not saying its Helen, Abby. I'm just saying she is the only one I have seen use a device like the one used to do this" Connor replied as Abby shook her head.

"Ok, I want a perimeter search" Matt trailed off when he spotted a blood trail at the same time Becker did.

"Crap we didn't cover the blood" Mathew whispered as Becker and Matt followed it and started pull back the branches.

"There's a body here" Becker stated as he uncovered a leg making everyone come over and look on as Becker moved the last branch. "Crap!" Becker jump away from the body.

"Oh my" Abby whispered as tears pooled in her eyes and Connor's as Becker looked at the body in shock as did Matt as the other woman noticed everyone's shock.

"Matt?" she asked looking at Abby who was in tears.

"That's Nick Cutter, Emily" Matt stated shaking his head. "He died about a year before I joined the ARC" Matt stated looking at Abby who was clinging to Connor as sobs shook her body.

"There must be an incursion" Emily whispered making Matt and Becker look at her Becker still in shock.

"Why?" Becker asked trying to regain his bearings.

"His wounds, they are not natural" Emily spoke softly looking at Abby sadly as Matt took a closer look at the wounds.

"She's right" Matt stated standing up and looking at his team. "Are you guys ok to do this or do you want me to send for back up?" Matt asked looking at Connor, Abby and Becker. "No-one will think any less of you guys if you do want me to call in back up" Matt spoke as Abby pulled away from Connor and looked Matt in the eye.

"No we are on this, we are going to find what killed Cutter" Abby whispered as Connor rubbed her back no one noticing Becker walking away and looking down.

"How about we find what killed that" Becker stated making Matt walk over and look down and looking shocked. "That's a bullet wound, that thing was killed with a gun"

"What is it?" Abby asked as Becker walked back towards them with a shocked Matt.

"A Predator" Matt answered as Connor looked at him shocked. "A dead Predator. I want a perimeter search now" Matt stated before pulling out his phone and walking off to make his phone call as Abby walked towards Cutter's body.

"They are going to move my dad's body, I need to grab his ID and belongings" Becca whispered as Mathew looked at her crazily.

"How?" Mathew whispered looking at her to see her stand up and start breaking off branches from the tree.

"Distract them" Becca whispered before she threw a branch away from the tree and Nick's body.

"What was that?" Emily asked looking all around her to find the source.

"It came from over there" Becker stated before the group slowly moved towards the sound.

"Keep them distracted Mathew" Becca whispered as she moved and climbed down the tree as the team moved off. She quietly crept from behind the tree and over to her dads body. She grabbed his wallet from his pocket as well as his phone and PDA before standing up and quickly creeping back to the tree and climbing it.

"That was close Military guy nearly caught you there" Mathew whispered as Becca nodded her head.

"I know" Becca whispered as she got back into her old position and watched as Abby and Connor wondered back towards the body. "I couldn't find my dads ARC ID" Becca whispered as Mathew shook his head.

"Not much we can do now" Mathew whispered.

"Connor is it me or has the body moved?" Abby asked causing Becca and Mathew to share a look.

"It's just our imagination" Connor whispered as he knelt down next to the body. "If we had got here sooner we might have been able to save him" Connor whispered as Matt, Emily and Becker walked back over to them.

"We have another anomaly alert we have to head out a second team is being send out to collect the bodies" Matt said looking sadly at the body before nodding his head.

"What the...?" Becker whispered as he felt something under his foot as he took a step back he turned and picked up a plastic card... that had a picture on it of a brunette woman and a name Rebecca C. it looked like an access card, Becker flipped over to the back which had ARC printed on it. "What the hell?" Becker asked looking around.

"Becker come on" Matt yelled making Becker run to join them. Mathew and Becca watched as they all disappeared from view and waited until they heard a car ignition.

…...

"We shouldn't of just left the bodies like that" Abby stated as they all got in the car, Matt entered the key into the ignition and stalled it.

"Do you want me to drive?" Becker laughed making Matt roll his eyes before he reversed the car and parked in between two trees with low hanging branches before grabbing the laptop.

"Were not leaving the bodies Abby, but I'm curious... I found this on Cutter" Matt stated holding out a access card that had ARC printed on the back and a picture of Nick and Nick C. written on the front. "Its not an ARC access card for our ARC. And the Predator being dead... I have theory" Matt smiled before logging the laptop on. "Ready Jess?" Matt asked.

"Yes satellite is repositioned and transmitting" Jess's voice came out of the speaker in the car as a picture appeared on the screen of the clearing they were just in.

"The reason I took so long to come back I stepped on this" Becker smiled holding out an identical access card the only differences being the front that held a picture of a girl and the name Rebecca C.

"Jess we have found another access card... this one for a Rebecca C run the name see if anything comes up on her" Matt asked as they all looked at the laptop screen.

"Ok, will do Matt and oh you have movement the big tree in the corner of the screen" Jess stated also looking at the satellite image.

"Is it another Predator?" Abby asked seeing a small flash of black.

"No, that's a human leg" Matt whispered zooming in on the tree to see a guy in a navy army get up jump from the tree followed by a girl in black jeans and orange jacket that was zipped to her breasts.

"Wow" Connor muttered getting hit from Abby.

"Phew..." Becker breathed before whistling. "Hello Rebecca" Becker smiled showing them the picture.

"What I thought, Cutter didn't come through that anomaly alone" Matt stated as Abby looked at him.

"What made you think there was someone else around?" Emily asked looking at Matt before looking back at the screen to watch the two people get their feet back on steady ground.

"The bodies were hidden" Matt smiled as Connor nodded his head.

"Who do you think they are?" Connor asked as Matt shook his head.

"This is Lester" everyone looked at the speaker. "They are doing something that girl is looking for something follow them, I will send another team to pick up the bodies" Lester stated.

"Then what?" Matt asked as he watched the girl more closely trying to figure out what she was doing.

"When you feel its right introduce yourselves and bring them in I want to know who they are and I want to know what they know about anomalies" Lester stated as the laptop came to life with sound.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review

Katy x


End file.
